The Legend of Zelda: End of Time
by XenoGamer186
Summary: After Link's adventures in Ocarina of Time, Ganondorf is arrested for attempting to kill King Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. Following this event, Link returns home to find that a war is starting. The Gerudo are back, and they have a new leader. Join Link as he travels the land in search of the answer to one question: Who is leading the Gerudo, and why are they invading? Oca/TP Bridging
1. Prologue 1: The Time

**Notice of Annoyance (from the author):**

 _The following story occurs after the events of The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Keep in mind that very little of this is canonical or even remotely related to actual events in the series. Also, for all of you timeline fans, I did NOT overlook Majora's Mask, despite the fact that I find that game creepy and slightly disturbing. It will occur sometime between arc 1 and arc 2. As for other games that supposedly occur between Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess, I am only including Majora's Mask._

 _I will be working on a ton of other stories while I am working on this one, so if I don't update this, I'll update another story. Also life, the universe, and pretty much everything will prevent me from working on these stories often._

 **The legend of Zelda: End of Time**

 **Arc 1**

 **An original story in a not-so-original world.**

 ** _Chapter 1: The Time's End Festival_**

Link opened his eyes, squinting in the sudden light that flowed over him. He shuddered slightly as the cool air flowed over his burnt and battered skin. 'Where am I' He thought, slowly observing his surroundings. He was inside the circular grey sword chamber of the Temple of Time, back in his original form, the form of a typical 9 year old boy, but a few of his future injuries had dragged over. Attributing this to the fact that he had not been returned by putting the sword back, he groaned as he sat up on the cold concrete floor. He looked behind him at the pedestal currently holding the Master Sword. Lying on the ground next to the sword was a small blue ocarina.

That's when he remembered what Zelda had done for him. She had sent him back through time to have the childhood he had missed out on. Link got to his feet and picked up the Ocarina of Time. The second he touched it, he knew that he could never again return to the future timeline. He was both slightly disappointed, and thankful for future Zelda's final gift.

Link began to walk around and stretched, getting used to his young body again. While he did this, he thought about the many events of his adventure. His defeat of Ganondorf appeared in his head suddenly. 'OK, I've sealed away future Ganon…So I should focus on past Ganon and prevent him from re-triggering this conflict.'

As link began to leave, his progress was stopped by the sealed door of time, which wouldn't open from his side of the door. Link immediately began searching for a way out. The window by which Navi had left was to high up, and as he considered redrawing the sword, the door began to open.

Link hid himself behind one of the rooms many pillars, and watched with some shock as Link walked through the door. realizing that Zelda had returned him to this point, he waited for himself to draw the sword. Once old Link had vanished, Link left the Temple of Time.

As link entered the town, he was shocked to see that a festival was being set up. As a result, the streets were incredibly crowded.

Link paused, trying to analyze a pathway through the crowd and figure out what they were celebrating.

"Excuse me," Link addressed a young girl who was standing nearby, "What is the town celebrating?"

The girl blinked her blue eyes in startled confusion, "You mean you don't know? It's the festival of Time's End!"

Link frowned at the name, "And what exactly is Time's End?"

The girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "I dunno, but I'll bet that there'll be candy and stuff!" She said happily as she walked off to join some other kids.

Link moved towards a shop vendor, having noticed he was giving out some pamphlets.

"Excuse me sir, but what is Time's End?"

The shop owner laughed heartily. "Finally, a kid that doesn't ask for candy! Well kid, the Time's End is an event in which the entirety of Hyrule is magically altered."

"Altered in what way?" Link asked.

"It's different every time kid, but usually the land itself shifts around. For example, Lake Hylia is south of here, but after the event it could be north of here, or even directly above us. We never know until afterwards." The shop owner paused, "Come to think of it, I'm not rightly sure where it got it's name." Link thanked the shop owner and resumed his trek towards Hyrule castle, but he now wondered how much Hyrule would change in this event. 'I may not be able to find Navi after this event…'

With that thought on his mind, Link continued to the front gate of Hyrule castle. He climbed the vines, and raced towards the castle, carefully avoiding the guards. He snuck through the fountain and crept quietly through the castle towards the garden where Zelda was. He entered the garden and saw Zelda.

'Wait a minute,' Link thought, 'didn't she flee before I opened the door of time?' He filed that info away to investigate later as he focused on his current task.

She seemed happy to see him, but her happiness grew into grim silence when he delivered the unfortunate news. Ganon was indeed after the Triforce, and Link had sealed him away in the future. Hearing his tale, Zelda sat thoughtfully for a moment. "Perhaps it is time that we told the king of this."

"Tell the king what, exactly?" A voice rang out across the garden. It was the king, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule. "Zelda, who is this common dressed boy, and what is he doing in the castle?"

"Perhaps I can shed some light on this matter your highness," a mysterious voice stated calmly. Out of the shadows stepped none other than Impa, Zelda's Sheikah guardian and Sage of Shadows. "This boy may have saved your life." The king, intrigued and worried for himself and his daughters well-being, listened to the young boy's tale. With input and confirmation from Impa, Link told him everything. About how he was the hero of time, and he had gone on a journey for her to retrieve the spiritual stones, and eventually protect the future from Ganon's evil grasp. Link then proved the story by showing him his left hand, as well as handing over the three spiritual stones. He still possessed the Triforce of Courage, which he could not remove from his body.

The King had to sit down, as he was feeling a little overwhelmed, but he had no choice but to believe the story, crazy as it sounded. "So why are you here now?" He asked. "Ganondorf has not committed a crime worthy of prison time yet."

"My purpose for coming here was to warn you about Ganon, and stop his rise to power." Link said grimly, "I also wish to assist you in finding enough evidence to convict him, if it is possible to do so."

 **Authors Note:**

While this chapter covers all of the information necessary to continue, it's current form is by no means finalized. I will continue editing it until i am happy with how it looks. Please read and review. any helpful tips or criticisms are welcome.


	2. Prologue 2: An Unforgettable Meeting

_Chapter 2: To trap a King._

Having one week before Ganon made his move, Link instructed the king to go about his normal business, but to keep on his guard for any suspicious activity. Zelda also went about her regular duties, instructing the guards to allow link free reign of the castle grounds. Link was honored, and relieved that he no longer had to sneak into the castle.

Link, with knowledge he had gained concerning the method of assassination Ganon used, began to prepare a trap for the man who would become a demon king.

After a few hours of work, link began to feel hungry. There were two days left before the Gerudo thief made a move, and he had finished planning the scenario. In the future timeline, Link had discovered from Sheik that the king had been killed during a meeting held in the main hall of the castle, with multiple officials present. Only the king himself was aware of the plot, as link had warned him to not spread the word until after the incident took place. Link set up the traps without anyone's knowledge that he was doing so. In secret he placed magical recording devices and magical seals at the entrance of the room. Once the members had entered, only the king could leave unless Link shut off the magical seals.

Link entered the café and ordered his lunch, which consisted of Lon-Lon milk and some chicken soup. He didn't recognize anyone in the place, and sat contentedly in a corner, eating his meal quietly. As he ate, he noticed a young girl trying to steal some ones meal. Her hair was dirty blonde and it all curled in one direction. Her tank top was white with intricate designs on the bottom of it. She had a strange pouch around her pants leg, and she appeared to be slightly younger than Link.

"Hey! Let me go, let me go!" The girl protested, struggling against the iron grip of the café owner, with limited success.

"Sorry kid, but you tried to rob the wrong café. Let's see what the guards have to say about your behavior." The café owner grinned, sensing a hanging in the near future. Before he could call out, Link intervened.

"I'll pay for her. Let her go mister." Link interjected. He had seen too many people killed during his travels, and didn't want to add this girl to the list.

"Humph. Do you have the rupees to pay for her crime? I doubt a kid like you is walkin' around with enough food for three families." The café owner retorted snidely.

Link, saying nothing, tossed a purple rupee at him. That was 50 rupees! Link could more than cover it. The shop owner let the girl go, and gave the food she stole to link. Link placed it on the table where he had been eating and left the café. The girl, startled that a boy her age could toss around so much money, took the food outside and gave it to the starving and homeless kids. She had a home, and a place in higher society as the daughter of a nobleman. Her name was Ilia. She realized that the boy might have more rupees, and went after him to steal it for the kids.

Link, who was questioning his apparent disregard for his finances, suddenly bumped into the girl from before. She smiled at him, and tried to take his wallet. Link smiled back and jumped into the air. He grabbed the roof above him and swung onto it. He looked back down at the awestruck thief and waved. She looked upset, and climbed up after him. She was determined to get the wallet, but Link wasn't about to let her.

He ran across the rooftops of castle town, followed closely by the girl. "I need that wallet!" she thought to herself as she ran after him. It soon became clear to her that she wouldn't catch him. He swung back towards the café, and saw the young children eating the food he had paid for. He understood now why she was so determined.

Link stopped and drew his sword. Ilia hesitated, and pulled a dagger out of the pouch on her leg. Link was shocked to see the same look of desperation that he himself had worn so many times before in his travels.

"Why are you so determined to get my money?" Link asked the girl, to make sure he knew her motives.

"Those orphans need that money for food and clothes! What do you use that much money for?" She asked, somewhat angry and ready to fight.

"I use it for food mostly, otherwise its to buy equipment for my travels."

Ilia studied the boy. He was slightly older than her, but talked and moved as though he had experienced much, more than anyone her age. His sword was undecorated and slightly damaged from use, and his shield was battered. Focusing on the shield, she could make out scorch marks on it. If the gear was any indication, he had been through a lot in his young time.

The boy sighed, startling her into realizing she had been staring at him. She blushed slightly as she once again raised her dagger.

"I have 200 rupees in my wallet. If you disarm me in a fair duel, I'll give it to you." Link said.

With no hesitation, Ilia charged toward Link, momentarily surprising him with her speed. He recovered quickly and began defending and dodging.

"I'm Link by the way." Link said between slashes.

"Ilia." The girl replied, sending wave after wave of attacks at her foe. She knew she was tiring quickly, and tried to retreat to catch her breath. Link, however, had other plans.

"HIYAA!" He shouted as he sent a devastating blow to the dagger, ripping out of the weakened arm and sending it flying towards another rooftop.

Ilia sat down, defeated, as Link held the sword to her neck. With a grin, he sheathed it and began to walk away.

Ilia, angered and upset, closed her eyes to prevent the tears that were coming. She had failed the orphans. Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and saw that Link had fetched her dagger.

"This is a good blade, but I think a smaller blade might suit your speed a little better."

Ilia took the Sword and returned it to her magical pouch. As she did, Link unattached the wallet from his belt. He took a yellow rupee, 200 rupees, and gave it to her.

"Make sure those kids get some shoes." He said as he pulled out a Deku Nut. He tossed it at the ground in front of him, stunning Ilia temporarily. When she returned to normal a few seconds later, Link had vanished. and she was the proud new owner of 200 rupees. As she dashed off to the market, she reflected on the young boy's strange duel.

"Was he planning to give me that the whole time? Heh, guess there are some nice people left in Hyrule." Ilia thought, grinning to herself as she dashed down the street.


	3. Prologue 3: To Trap a King

Chapter 3: To Capture A Demon

It was time. Link waited patiently in rafters above the meeting room with a magic seal activator and a Deku Nut Body Inhibitor given to him by Impa. This inhibitor was a magical item that would render Ganondorf's body paralyzed for a few days.

He watched as the members of the meeting entered the room. The king entered first, followed by two guards. Next entered the Human representative, the Zoran representative, and the Goron Representative. The meeting began.

"Gentlemen, I would like to begin by recognizing the newest member of the Hylian Council, Ganondorf of the Gerudo."

There was a round of applause as the members welcomed Ganondorf. Link watched the man very carefully.

"We are here today to discuss the upcoming event referred to as Times End. For hundreds of years, the festival has stood as a celebration of continued peace, and we hope that it may continue. However, a new prophecy has been sent down from the heavens and relayed by the Sage of light, Rauru. While he could not give specifics, the prophecy warned that the next event will cause a realignment event. For those of you who are not aware, this means that we will be aligning with one of our many parallel worlds. Be sure to keep an eye out for any rifts that may open, and report them immediately to the king."

Link was starting to get bored, but he resisted the urge to take a nap and looked at the rest of the room. The room was comprised of a large circular meeting table, where everyone sat. The guards were at the door, chatting quietly amongst themselves. Ganon, for his part, looked completely at ease, as though he was enjoying himself. Link looked more closely at the Gerudo thief, and that's when he noticed the spell rune glowing on his hand.

Without a word, link tossed a pebble to the far side of the room, a pre-determined signal to let the king know that the seal had been activated. Some delegates looked around to figure out where the noise had come from, and were acting paranoid. Ganon saw his chance, and took it.

"I am going to enjoy this!" He said with a sadistic grin as he cast his spell at the king, but was shocked to see that his spell fizzled out into a cough of smoke, and the king was smiling.

"What!? Why can't I use my magic?" Ganon, frowned, annoyed and angered.

"I had advance warning that you'd do this, from a young boy who fought your future self and won. He warned us almost a week ago of your true intentions and set a little trap. You can no longer use any magic. Link, why don't you introduce yourself?" The king announced. Link hopped down above Ganon, inhibitor in his hand. He plugged it into Ganon's exposed arm, but nothing happened. Ganondorf laughed as Link jumped away quickly, drawing his sword and shield. Ganon drew his own sword and attacked Link.

"So this is the interfering little pest? Funny, I thought you'd be taller."

Link did not reply, his calm and cold gaze locked onto Ganon. Ganon felt an involuntary shiver when he saw the look in the kid's eye, and immediately cursed himself for that momentary weakness.

Their swords clashed ferociously as the two expert fighters clashed. Guards rushed in to watch, as did Zelda and Impa. Link was gaining ground on Ganon, a fact that surprised everyone. He struck blow after blow, blocking each of Ganon's attacks with a skill that was far greater than his age suggested…far greater than most living swordsmen. Soon, Link bashed his shield at Ganon, taking him by surprise and sending his sword flying. Ganon, weaponless and without magic, fell to his knees. Link held his sword at his neck, "Next time we fight, it will be a fair match, where we can both use magic and go all out." And with that, Ganon was dragged away by the guards, thoughts of revenge haunting his mind. "You can count on it boy. I'll face you again, and I'll kill you for this treachery."

The next day, news had spread about the event and the boy like wildfire. People were celebrating what they called the Hero of Time all over the country. Link for his art, couldn't stand all of the attention he was receiving. Not even 2 hours after the sun rose, much to Link's regret, he was awakened by a messenger, who informed him that the king and princess wished to see him.

Link quickly bathed, dressed, grabbed his gear, and double checked himself before running out the door. Taking a rooftop route to avoid being congratulated to death, Link soon arrived at the palace, where he was taken to the throne room.

"Welcome Hero."

Link was startled to find that upon his entry, the king, Zelda, and the guards all bowed to him. He flushed with embarrassment. Seeing his embarrassment, the king laughed and they all stood up.

"A shy hero," the king laughed, "well that is refreshing. Link, you saved me, my daughter, and our kingdom from a grave evil not once, but twice. This kingdom is forever in your debt. And as such, we have decided to grant you a wish. What do you desire?"

Link just stood there, dumbfounded. "I didn't save you for a reward, I just wanted to help."

The king laughed, "That is why we are giving you one, now choose young man."

Link sighed, "May I have some time to think on it?"

The king studied the boy. It was clear the king's offer troubled him.

"Very well, I will give you an hour. Choose wisely young man."

Link left with a bow and looked out at Castle Town. He could make out celebrations, but his trained ears picked up something else.

It was children playing ball near the gate. He sat down on top of the barricade and watched them. They were delightedly playing with each other while a young girl laid out a picnic blanket and some food. With some surprise, he recognized the girl as Ilia. He realized that the kids must have been the orphans that she had been helping.

He pulled out his hook shot and aimed it at the tree above Ilia. He flew unnoticed over the young children and landed behind the tree. He cleared his throat just loud enough for Ilia to hear him.

Ilia turned around, "How did you- oh hey Link." She recognized the young boy from a few days prior.

Link smiled, "How are those kids of yours doing?"

Ilia smiled and turned to look at them. "They are much happier now. I bought a small house for them to live in with the money you gave me, and they have enough food to last them a whole year!"

Link nodded, "It's bad enough that they are orphans, they didn't need to suffer from lacking as well." There was a saddened tone in his voice that Ilia caught. She looked at the boy, and suddenly realized that he looked like one of the forest's fairy children. "Are you a fairy child?" She asked suddenly.

"I am Hylian, and the proper term is Kokiri. I grew up in one of their villages."

That caught Ilia's attention. "I thought adults couldn't enter or live in the forest."

Link's smile became a sad one. "They can't. I never knew my parents."

Before Ilia could reply, Link stood up and pulled out his hook shot. "My time is up. I hope I meet you again someday."

With that, the boy disappeared as quickly as he had come.

Link returned to the throne room, a new thought on his mind. He couldn't think of a wish that he wanted, so he decided to make a wish that would help Ilia and the orphans.

Welcome back Link, have you decided on your request.

With no hesitation in his voice, Link responded.

"Yes I have."

 **Between the ending of chapter 3 and the beginning of chapter 4, the events of Majora's Mask took place. Link is now 13 years old, and spent many years in Termina before he finally returned home. He did find Navi, but since I find her EXTREMELY annoying (hello, hey listen, blah blah blah, internet memes), she will NOT make an appearance in this story. So, without causing any deaths (yet) I will be removing her from the equation. Also, since I believe the masks are overpowered, I am probably not going to include them in my story, but I won't make any promises. Not to mention the idea of Link carrying souls around in his pocket just disturbed me…**


End file.
